1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staged oxidation chamber where a sample and an oxidizing agent are introduced into a oxidation chamber to form an oxidizing mixture and subsequently at least another portion of oxidizing agent is introduced to the oxidizing mixture to enhance oxidation and the production of nitrogen and/or sulfur oxides for subsequent detection.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-staged combustion chamber where an influent of a sample and excess oxidizing agent are introduced into the chamber maintained at an elevated temperature to form an oxidizing mixture and subsequently at least one additional portion of oxidizing agent is introduced to the oxidizing mixture which results in enhanced oxidation efficiency, enhanced liberation and oxidation of chemically bound nitrogen and/or sulfur and improved detection sensitivity for nitrogen, sulfur, chlorides and/or phosphorus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many analytical systems require conversion of the chemical components into derived chemical components that are capable of detection in a given detection device. Often the conversion requires partial to complete conversion of the chemical components to their oxides. Generally, this is accomplished by combustion of the chemical components in the presence of an oxygen containing gas. However, when the chemical components to be oxidized include large amount of hydrocarbons and small amount of elemental constituents that are of interest, then oxidation efficiency becomes a significant impediment to detectability and ultimate detection limits and sensitivities.
Thus, oxidation or combustion chambers that improve oxidation or combustion efficiencies represent an advancement in the art especially relating to the detection of small elemental constituents such as nitrogen, phosphorus and/or sulfur where highly efficient oxidation greatly enhances detection reproducibility, sensitivity and detection limits.